


Loved & Lost

by jesterclownqueen



Series: Harrow County Drabbles/One Shots [3]
Category: Harrow County (Comic), Tales From Harrow County: Death's Choir (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Interlude, Loss, Love, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterclownqueen/pseuds/jesterclownqueen
Summary: "You can't know what it's like to lose someone you love."Very small, almost nonexistent spoilers for Tales From Harrow County: Death's Choir #4
Relationships: Emmy Crawford/Bernice Anderson
Series: Harrow County Drabbles/One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Loved & Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harrow County, all characters and ideas belong to the creators Cullen Bunn and Tyler Crook.

_"You can't know what it's like to lose someone you love."_

Bernice might've been young, but she knew exactly what it was like to lose someone you loved dearly, and to never see them again. 

One hand clutched her blood-caked, injured shoulder, the other reached out to pick up the framed photograph that sat on her desk, right beside several letters that were addressed to a woman she hadn't seen in a little over a decade...who she desperately longed to be reunited with, more than anything else in the whole world. 

Emmy. 

As Bernice gazed at the photograph in her hands, a picture of her as a teenager with her arms around her blonde childhood best friend, she gave a bittersweet smile. 

She would be see Emmy again soon enough, Bernice could feel it. But until then, she'd carry on with what she was tasked to do, by the very woman herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually quite proud of this drabble. Usually I struggle to write anything, even drabbles and ficlets, sometimes it can take several months for my ideas to come into fruition, but I wrote this one oh-so quick. Though, I may feel different about this in the morning.


End file.
